His Doe
by thechangeofseasons
Summary: Doe Meadows was a curious creature, but Sirius Black loved her all the same.
1. Chapter 1

Sirius knew. Once he had heard Lily's sobs from the door, he knew. He knew she was gone. Plucked from the earth.

James came in, but he could only stand there. It seemed every time the doorbell rang it was Dumbledore, or another member of the Order, there to inform them of another death, another life taken. So many were gone now. The twins. Edgar. Caradoc. Benjy. And countless Muggle-borns and Muggles. Alice and Frank, driven to insanity. Put in Mungos just a week before.

"Pads..."

"I know. It was bound to happen soon though, yeah?" Sirius forced a twisted smile.

James knew to leave him alone. He was left to his own thoughts.

She hadn't gone out fighting. That's what Sirius hated the most about her death. She had been ambushed, taken to the Dark Lord, and tortured till death. Sirius liked to think she insulted the bastard until he finally killed her. If nothing, she was a spitfire. Maybe that was the way she fought. The only way she probably could. She would always say she was fine with dying, as long as she fought for her life. She said she would get to see her brother again, and that was all she needed.

She liked to help people, she had a kind heart under all the anger. Most people assumed she stopped living after her brother was killed. People thought Dorcas Meadows was a hateful creature, bent on revenge. But Doe was a strong girl, stronger than him. She never truly grieved for her brother. She pushed the agony of losing a sibling away and focused on the rage. Focused on the hatred of the man who ordered his death. He knew that she wouldn't him to get distracted because of her death.

"It happens all the time. Don't lose focus just because another life was taken. He's ordered thousands, so whats one more?" He would argue with her after that. He would say that that was someones brother or sister or mother or father, and no ones deserves to lose someone like that. No one deserves to go through what she did. She would usually walk away after that, and Sirius never felt like he won. Was there really any winning a argument? Someone always got hurt, and that was always Sirius.

No one had any time to grieve, not with the constant Order missions. So when James and Lily were gone too, a month later, Sirius knew he had to be strong. For himself, for Harry. He had to be strong, just like his Doe.


	2. Chapter 1(revised)

**Hey guys. So I had some extra time and decided to revise my shit oneshot. I hope everybody likes this better. **

**-Changes**

Sirius knew. Once he had heard Lily's sobs, he knew. He knew she was gone. Plucked from the earth. He could only stand there. It seemed everytime the doorbell rang it was Dumbledore, or another member of the Order, there to inform them of another death, another life taken. So many were gone now. The twins. Edgar. Caradoc. Benjy. And countless Muggle-borns and Muggles. Alice and Frank, driven to insanity. Put in Mungos just a week before.

James came in to tell him, but Sirius just nodded.

"Pads..."

"I know. It was bound to happen soon though, yeah?" Sirius forced a twisted smile.

James knew to leave him alone. He was left to his own thoughts.

After she, Sirius, James, and Remus had ambushed a death eater raid, Voldemort had either wanted them recruited or dead. They had decided to stick to groups, to be prepared for what they knew was coming. But Doe refused. She had always been stubborn. However much Sirius tried to stay close to her, she kept slipping away, saying she could take care of herself. Death be damned, she wasn't going to give up.

"It happens all the time. Don't lose focus just because another life was taken. He's ordered thousands, so whats one more?" He would argue with her after that. He would say that that was someones brother or sister or mother or father, and no ones deserves to lose someone like that. No one deserves to go through what she did. She would usually walk away after that, and Sirius never felt like he won. Was there really any winning a argument? Someone always got hurt, and that was always Sirius.

She hadn't gone out fighting. Thats what Sirius hated the most about her death. She had been ambushed, taken to the Dark Lord, and tortured till death. Sirius liked to think she insulted the bastard until he finally killed her. If nothing, she was a spitfire. Maybe that was the way she fought. The only way she probably could.

She would always say she was fine with dying, as long as she fought for her life. She said she would get to see her brother again, and that was all she needed. She didn't have much to begin with, but losing her brother destroyed her. They had been in their 5th year when he was killed. Keaton, her brother, was apart of the Order far before any of them had heard of it. He had been killed by snatchers, after he refused to join Voldemort. After 5th year, she only talked to Sirius, Remus, James, and Lily, but she never said much anymore. She focused on her grades, wanting to become an auror. She got all O's on her NEWTS, doing even better than Lily.

She was one of the best auror's in the department. She was a naturel fighter. She got things on the first try, it didn't matter what they were doing, she understood things. The only trouble she had ever had was learning lethal spells. She often hesitated, not wanting to take lives, even if they deserved it. Most death eaters still had families, rotten ones, but families. She didn't want anyone to experience what she felt, apart, of course, from Voldemort. She wanted him to dead, gone, and burned to ash. Yes, her hatred for him was deep, but rightfully so. Voldemort had caused her, and so many, people so much pain, he deserved to feel it too. But fate is cruel. It doesn't care about people or what they deserve. It only cares about making sure things happen the way they are supposed to. And she was fated to never get her revenge. Though she got a few good insults in.

She liked to help people, she had a kind heart under all the anger. Most people assumed she stopped living after her brother was killed. People thought Dorcas Meadows was a hateful creature, bent on revenge. But she was a strong girl, stronger than him. She never truly grieved for her brother. She pushed the agony of losing a sibling away and focused on the rage. No one had any time to grieve, not with the constant Order missons. So when James and Lily were gone too, a month later, Sirius knew he had to be strong. For himself, for Harry. He had to be strong, just like his Doe.


End file.
